<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Knight Who Saved Christmas by StrikingThunder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270353">The Knight Who Saved Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikingThunder/pseuds/StrikingThunder'>StrikingThunder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Comedy, Ganon's on the naughty list, Gen, crackfic, no actual ships, saving christmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikingThunder/pseuds/StrikingThunder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, and Hyrule is bustling with excitement. However, Santa's reindeer have been swept away by a powerful dark force, and they must be safely returned by nightfall or else Christmas will be ruined. Can Link handle the pressure and save Christmas?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Knight Who Saved Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was December 24th, and all throughout Hyrule Castle celebrations were beginning to take place. It was always busy this time of year; last minute decorations were being put up wherever a single spot was missed, and the hallways echoed with the sounds of Christmas carols. Although Link enjoyed the holidays, it couldn’t compare to the joy he felt seeing just how excited Princess Zelda was. It was her favourite time of the year, and as such, she always went all out. The castle was decorated from head to toe, and various Christmas festivities were hosted there, the biggest one being the greatest Christmas party in Hyrule. The greatest honour of all was the fact that Santa Claus himself would visit the castle each year on Christmas Eve before taking off to deliver presents to all of Hyrule. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was exactly what they were waiting for now. Zelda was seated in her throne, although she could barely sit still. She continuously readjusted her position, played with her hair, or even stood up to pace. Link watched her from her side, an amused smile on his face. She was like this every year, and he couldn’t blame her. The man really was a sight to behold. He was large in stature and in weight, his long white beard always groomed to perfection. He didn’t seem to age, no one could quite tell how old he was, and it would be rude to ask. It was only a shame that the King was never around when Santa visited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link jumped to attention as the familiar sound of jingling bells could be heard in the distance, soon followed by the clacking of hooves. This was it… he was here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda let out a squeal of excitement, squirming in her throne, very un-royallike. She simply couldn’t help herself when it came to Santa, she was like a child. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of hooves clicking against tile became louder, closer, and Link began to grow worried about the state of the castle. Those reindeer always made a mess of the place… why couldn’t Santa park them outside? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, because he had to make an entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HO, HO, HO!” Santa shouted as the reindeer burst through the door at full speed, skidding haphazardly across the floor. Link stepped in front of Zelda, bracing himself. This was it, he was about to be taken out by a stumbling reindeer in the castle throne room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, and luck, the reindeer managed to stop a mere foot in front of him, the giant red sled skidding across the ground behind them. It too stopped in its tracks… tracks it had left all over the expensive floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Santa! You made it!” Zelda exclaimed with a wild grin. She quickly stood up and shoved Link aside, stepping forward to get closer to her idol. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ho ho how do you do?” Santa asked with a jolly grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Link could contemplate falling onto his sword for much longer, suddenly, the castle was engulfed in darkness. The darkness swirled around them, and Link unsheathed his sword, stepping closer to Zelda. What on earth was happening? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a booming voice filled the room, and no one could quite determine where it was coming from. It seemed to be all around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“CHRISTMAS WILL BE NO MORE.” It said. Link quickly looked around, trying to find the source. “YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIME SANTA CLAUS. IF THERE IS NO CHRISTMAS FOR ME, THERE IS NO CHRISTMAS FOR ANYONE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A giant smokey hand appeared from the darkness and scooped up the reindeer before vanishing with the animals, nowhere to be seen. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You can’t do this! Santa can’t deliver presents without his reindeer!” Zelda cried out, her big green eyes filling with tears. However, her cry went unanswered as the darkness vanished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link reached out to place a gentle hand on Zelda’s shoulder, and she looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Oh, Link… what should we do? Christmas… Christmas has been stolen!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not Christmas, just the reindeer.” Santa stated, although he looked concerned as well. “There is still enough time to get them back, or else my sleigh will not fly. If only a brave knight would take up the job…” His eyes stared right into Link’s soul as he spoke- he could\ve just asked him, there was no need to make it awkward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link held back a sigh, and instead nodded. Of course, it would be up to him to bring back Santa’s reindeer and save Christmas for all of Hyrule. Only he could handle that kind of pressure. The knight took a step towards Santa, looking up at him with his eyes gleaming with determination. “What do I have to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link had finally arrived at the Zora Domain. He had been told that only the mystical Cane of Candy would have enough Christmas spirit in it to bring back the reindeer, and Zelda informed him that the Zora had been keeping the ancient weapon safe for generations. However, as he arrived, Link could tell that something was going on here too. The guards were running around in a panic, people were screaming, children were crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link looked up as a familiar voice called out his name. Prince Sidon was running towards him, looking both concerned and relieved. Oh no, did someone else need his help too? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank Hylia you’re here- we might need your help.” Sidon said, looking like he might cry. “The Cane of Candy was stolen! And on Christmas too!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link could feel his heart sinking. He needed that! It was why he was here! Well, now he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help in order to complete his current quest. He nodded, giving Sidon a very serious look as he took out his master sword and posed with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll help!” Sidon grinned, already seeming more at ease. “It was the Yiga clan, we caught them leaving. We might still be able to catch up with them- I’ll help you! Let’s go!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Yiga clan… that made sense. Ganon was behind this! Link knew that the powerful dark energy and evil voice were familiar. Well, now to fight some cult members.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link and Sidon left the Zora Domain together and traveled east, heading up a mountain. More like Link headed up a mountain while Sidon just swam up the waterfall… lucky Zora. Once the knight finally got to the top, he saw Sidon and three Yiga clan members just… standing there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told them it would be rude to fight without you.” Sidon explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But he’s here now- you want this, don’t you?” One of the Yiga clan members taunted, holding out the large, glowing, glorious Cane of Candy. It was about the size of a spear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link didn’t waste any time. He threw his sword at the Yiga clan member and it went straight through their chest- however, the cult member threw the sword in the air before falling down and dying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Cane went flying through the air, and Link jumped to catch it- but he missed. The Cane of Candy they so desperately needed went falling down the mountain, spinning in the air, the sunlight reflecting against the precious material. Oh no… had they really lost it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Link had a chance to react, Sidon ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off after the Cane. Link let out a gasp and ran to the edge, peering over. Was his friend okay? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, Sidon’s head peeked out of the pool of water at the bottom, and he lifted the Cane of Candy into the air. It was still in one piece, and the Prince was safe! This had to be a Christmas miracle. Now all that was left to do was fight Ganon and take back Christmas! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link wasted no time in getting back to Hyrule Castle, where Ganon was conveniently hanging out in the room right next to Zelda. After all, reindeer were too heavy to carry very far. He stepped into the room that was engulfed in darkness, and from the ceiling, a thick black substance dripped down to form the towering body of Calamity Ganon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve come to save Christmas.” Link stated with confidence, the Cane of Candy in hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ALL I WANTED WAS TO HAVE SOME CHRISTMAS JOY! BUT THAT HORRIBLE SANTA CLAUS HAS BEEN PUTTING ME ON THE NAUGHTY LIST SINCE I WAS A CHILD!” Ganon exclaimed, a dark glob of a tear dripping down from his pulsating eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly,” Link started, spinning the Cane of Candy around in his hands just to show off. “I really don’t care. You’ve murdered hundreds of people, I think you deserve to be on the naughty list.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ganon let out a cry of anger before lunging at Link. The fight had begun. Link dodged the attack and whacked Ganon in the face with the Cane of Candy, which caused him to scream in pain. It had too much Christmas magic for him to bear! It was burning him alive, and with a few more well aimed hits, he had disintegrated into a puddle on the floor, revealing the reindeer that were standing unharmed behind the mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda and Santa both burst into the room once everything went quiet, and the princess let out a gasp at the state of the place. It was disgusting! But… the reindeer were saved! She ran up to Link and jumped on him, wrapping him in a tight hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link! You’ve done it, you saved Christmas!” Zelda exclaimed, pulling back to gaze into his eyes. “You’re so brave…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve done well, Link. I think you deserve a raise.” Santa said while he approached the two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link raised an eyebrow. A raise? That would be nice, but Santa wasn’t his boss. Suddenly, Santa took off his hat and instead replaced it with a crown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is I. King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link couldn’t believe it- Santa was the King! “King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule?! No way!” He squeaked out, and Zelda’s surprise was even greater. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Father? You’re.... Santa?” She was in shock, it was too much for her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp, Link was barely able to catch her before she fell to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>King Rhoam let out a hearty laugh. “Yes, I am Santa, I took up the job many years ago… but now my secret is out. Don’t tell anyone else, okay?” He winked at Link. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link nodded, though he was still surprised, there was something more important to take care of. “What about the Christmas party? Is there still time?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! There’s always time for Christmas parties!” King Rhoam said a bit too loudly. “Everyone in Hyrule is invited, we’ll rage all night long!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so Hyrule Castle was filled with people of all races, and they had a massive Christmas rave until the sun rose on Christmas day. All the while, all were thankful for the knight who saved Christmas. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>